¿Like or Dislike?
by Jessie-nim
Summary: Una confesión inesperada de la persona que menos esperaba. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su reacción ya estaba predeterminada? [KiAka]


¿Like or Dislike?

Notas: Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction de KnB, espero que sea de su agrado y que no sea tan OOC. Tabién debo decir que me inpire en la canción de Kagamine Rin/Len - Suki, Kirai (Like, Dislike), por lo que hay varias similitudes y alguna que otras diferencias.

Resumen: Una confesión inesperada de la persona que menos esperaba. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su reacción ya estaba predeterminada? [KiseAka]

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Tú me gustas - Tú no me gustas - No lo sé"_

_"¡Tú me gustas! No hay nadie mas. Me gustas"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

_El viento soplaba en esa cálida tarde de primavera dando una atmósfera adecuada para lo que estaba sucediendo en los campos exteriores de la Escuela Media Teikou. Allí solo se encontraban dos figuras masculinas. Una de estas pertenecía a Akashi Seijuurou, el cual en ese momento se encontraba en un estado bastante ajeno a lo que siempre expone, mostrándose completamente aturdido. Si, aturdido. El reconocido Capitán Demonio, insensible y superior a todos, estaba en shock por unas simples palabras, las cuales nunca se las esperaría, aún menos de una persona como él._

_Tratando de recuperar su forma natural de ser, mantuvo la calma en su rostro, aunque sus orbes rojizas mostraban sus verdaderas sensaciones llenas de inquietud._

_- Lo siento, al parecer hoy me encuentro bastante distraído, ¿podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir? - Mencionó tratando de sonar lo mas imponente posible, a pesar de que se podía percibir una leve agitación._

_La persona que se encontraba enfrente suyo mostraba la seriedad necesaria para la ocasión y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una respuesta._

_- Es justo como acabas de escuchar. Te amo, Akashicchi. -_

_Esas palabras volvieron a resonar en sus oídos repetidamente. Sus ojos abiertos un poco mas de lo normal, sorprendidos ante la actitud de su acompañante, lograron dejarlo sin palabras y con su compostura hecha añicos._

* * *

¿Cómo pudo siquiera tener un poco de esperanza? Que crédulo que fue en ese momento. Tan solo había pasado una semana desde que había ocurrido ese acontecimiento y desde entonces cada día recibía múltiples confesiones de las maneras mas originales y tradicionales jamas vistas. No es su culpa haber creído al menos un poco en él, ya que el momento, las acciones y palabras lograron engañarlo casi por completo. _Casi_. Gruñó por lo bajo por la irritación que tenía. Todo, pero _absolutamente todo_, era culpa de él. Ese famoso modelo, codiciado por muchas mujeres y varios hombres, considerado un genio prematuro en el basketball, reconocido por ser la copia perfecta, si, _ese _chico era el causante de todos sus problemas: Kise Ryouta.

Dio un gran suspiro mientras seguía caminando dirigiéndose a su clase de manera lenta, la cual compartía con Murasakibara y, para su mala suerte, también con Kise. Si era sincero no se podía sacar esas ruidosas confesiones de su cabeza. Eso lo molestaba aún mas, ¿Qué era? ¿Masoquista? No, no recordaba ser igual que el idiota de Daiki o como el estúpido del rubio. Pero el punto es que esas palabras lograron afectarlo mas de lo que podría jamás admitir.

_ Te amo, Akashicchi _

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. No, no, no y no. Él solo estaba confundido por varias razones, pero estas razones eran... ¿Amor? ¿Odio? ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir justo eso? ¿Acaso no podía haber un punto medio en su relación? Siguió su camino dando algunos suspiros al aire, con el ceño fruncido y con la cara teñida de rojo. Al parecer solo podía darle una sola respuesta, la cual aún no tenía en su cabeza. Eso lograba enojarlo mas.

Al llegar al aula entró de manera precavida por si el rubio se le daba por saltarle encima y declararsele de nuevo diciendo cosas vergonzosas como _"Ya sé porqué el mar es salado, porque todo lo dulce te lo llevaste tú"_ o _"Hoy te amo más que ayer y si ayer te amaba demasiado, imagina cuanto te amo hoy" _como había ocurrido últimamente. De tan solo recordarlo le agarraba escalofríos. ¿Es que acaso ese chico no conocía la verguenza? Pero para su sorpresa -y suerte-, el rubio estaba sentado tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción lo mas feliz posible, al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con su celular. Mas lo que le interesaba al pelirrojo es que estaba** tranquilo **y **sentado**. Suspiro mientras se sentaba en su propio lugar. Capaz se había rendido. Si, eso debía ser seguramente. Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en su rostro. Al fin los días normales iban a volver.

Empezó una charla tranquila con Murasakibara la cual no tenía ningún tema en concreto, pero él estaba a gusto con eso.

- Eso me recuerda que yo te había dicho hace ya bastante tiempo que no debías comer tanto en clase. - Le reclamó al mas alto tratando de tener una expresión seria.

- Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, Aka-chin. - Contestó tratando de evadir el tema con la boca llena. Eso hizo que la mirada de Akashi se haga un poco mas severa.

- Murasakibara, hablo en serio. -

El mas alto comenzó a hacer leves pucheros para que no le saquen los dulces que tenía. Tampoco es que eran tantos. Recién había comido 6 cajas de pocky, 9 umaibou, 3 paquetes de papas fritas y dos bolsas "pequeñas" de caramelos que pintan la lengua. No tenía de que quejarse. Dichas acciones tan infantiles de Murasakibara provocaron un suspiro por parte del mas bajo.

- Bueno, ya que se puede hacer, solo te voy a dej-

_*Brrr*_

El celular del pelirrojo vibró atrayendo la atención de ellos dos al aparato. Al parecer había recibido un mensaje.

- Espera un minuto, Murasakibara, hay me fijo que es. -

Eso era raro, él no era de recibir mensajes de nadie. ¿Quién podría s-... No podía creerlo, ¡¿qué quería el rubio ahora?! No sabía a que iba ese mensaje ya que se encontraban realmente cerca y se lo podría haber dicho en la cara. Lo abrió habiendo dudado por un momento, y entonces se puso a leer.

-.-

_De: Kise Ryouta_

_Asunto: n/a_

_Si lees este mensaje es que me amas, si lo borras es que me quieres, si me contestas es que me deseas y si no me dices nada es que quieres hacer el amor conmigo… ¿cómo vas a salir de esta?_

（●ゝω・）ﾉ【I love you 】

-.-

¿Su vista se volvió tan mala como la de Shintarou? Lo leyó una y otra, y otra vez y todo el tiempo lo que leía era lo mismo. ¿Acaso es que quería morir? ¿Tenía intenciones suicidas? Por lo que sabía el rubio era masoquista, pero no pensaba que hasta tal punto. La cara del pelirrojo había cambiado drasticamente lo cual atrajo la curiosidad de su compañero.

- Arara~ ¿Aka-chin...? ¿Qué dice el mensaje? Pareces aturdido~. -

Palabras no salían de su boca, por lo que levantó la mirada hacia Ryouta el cual también lo estaba mirando. Al momento en que sus miradas cruzaron el modelo sonrió mas y lo saludo animadamente con la mano. Podría jurar que alrededor del chico había brillos y corazones revoloteando a su alrededor.

Al parecer se había vuelto a equivocar, otra vez. Ese día iba a ser igual de largo que los demás.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado y cada uno de los alumnos se retiraba o a sus hogares o a los clubs de la Escuela. Le había dicho a Murasakibara que salga antes que él ya que aún tenía cosas por hacer. El mas alto obedientemente lo hizo dejando solo al pelirrojo. Al terminar de arreglar algunos papeles, los guardo y se levanto de su asiento para encontrarse al famoso modelo Kise Ryouta teniendo su espalda reposada contra la puerta en una pose similar a las que se encuentran en las fotos que aparecen en sus revistas. Las veces en que ocurría esas clases de encuentros sentía que una maldición caía sobre él. Dando un suspiro, simplemente se limitó a observarlo para luego abrir la boca.

- Kise, que casualidad. ¿Qué es lo que haces aq-

- ¡Bien, Akashicchi! He tomado una importante decisión en cuanto a nuestra relación - Mencionó animadamente mirandolo e ignorando lo que estaba a punto de decir.-, "Boda" es esa la respuesta a todo esto. -

- ¿Q-Qué dijiste? ¡¿M-M-Matrimonio?!. - Mencionó un muy aturdido Akashi sin poder creerse lo que el otro le decía.

- Así nuestro futuro será completamente perfecto, ¿sabes? - Dijo ignorando otra vez por completo el comportamiento de su acompañante mostrando un rostro orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir. Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y su sonrisa se agrandaba.- Si, eso es. Por cierto, quiero vivir en un lugar tranquilo, lleno de árboles a nuestro alrededor, y tener tres hijos. -

- Pero, espera un minuto Ryouta. ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¡Tan solo tenemos 14 años y somos dos hombres! Lo sabes, ¿no? - Trataba de mostrarse lo mas serio y maduro al asunto. Parecía que el otro soñaba despierto.- Sinceramente algo como salir se oye mas... -

- ¡Tú me gustas mucho, Akashicchi~!. -

- ¡Escúchame, idiota! - Levantó la voz levemente mientras fruncía el ceñó al ver la cara de idiota enamorado del otro. Suspiro.- Al parecer no tengo escape, estas lleno de puntos débiles. Y no digas nada mas, es hora de irnos al entrenamiento. Si me sigues sin decir nada haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada y no aumentaré tú manual de entrenamiento. -

- ¡Lo que tú digas, Akashicchi!. -

Su camino al club fue silencioso, pero su cabeza estaba llenas de dudas. ¿Por qué estaba sonrojado? No es que Ryouta le guste ni nada... Eso después de todo es imposible, ya que hace no mucho tiempo por poco y "odiaba", por así decirlo, lo ruidoso y molesto del rubio. Capaz era por el cambio de clima, ya que pasar del invierno a la primavera debió afectarlo. Esta vez estaba seguro de eso. Recuperando su compostura por completo entró al club de la misma manera imponente de siempre. Su declaraciones no debían afectarlo ni un poco, por eso continuó como si nada, siendo el "Capitán Demonio de Teikou" de siempre.

* * *

Ya no había nadie en el colegio y mientras caminaba por los pasillo lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos de sus pasos. Paz. Eso es lo que necesitaba en ese momento. En lo menos que pensaba era en el rubio, siendo sus dudas de horas anteriores desvanecidas por el arduo entrenamiento de ese día. Solo quería pensar en cosas normales como el avance de los miembros del club y los manuales de entrenamiento.

Al poco tiempo llegó a los casilleros en donde iba a cambiar el uwabaki que llevaba puesto por su calzado normal, pero al abrirlo se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Las cartas por parte de Kise eran muy usuales en este momento, mas había algo raro.

- Una...- Dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de color amarillo muy delicado, con algunos corazones rojos, y su nombre completo escrito en él de manera romántica y fomal.- Dos... - El sobre que sacó ahora era uno liso dando un toque mas serio en el cual estaba escrito simplemente "Akashi", además de ser verde.- Tres... - Esta vez no era mas que una sucia hoja de carpeta similando ser un sobre el cual no decía nada por fuera, ya que obviamente estaba dirigida hacia él al estar en su casillero.- Cuatro... - En un sobre completamente cuadrado y de un color bastante tradicional, o sea el blanco liso común, estaba escrito en una caligrafía también bastante normal "Akashi-kun", lo cual se mostraba informal, mas no de una manera grotesca como la hoja de carpeta, sino una bastante presentable.-, y Cinco. - Agarro la última, el cual era un sobre que seguro vino en algún dulce por todos los decorativos infantiles que promocionaban dicha marca, pero parte del texto había sido tachado y arriba en una letra que mostraba cierta vagancia el solo verla, estaba escrito "Aka-chin".

Él no era ningún idiota y con tan solo ver lo que tenía en sus manos se daba cuenta de quien lo había escrito. Ignorando eso abrió primero la carta de Kise con cierto cuidado para luego comenzar a leer.

-.-

_Querido Akashicchi:_

_¡Tú me gustas! Y aunque lo diga todo el tiempo y sé que tú lo sabes, no me cansaré jamás de decirlo, ya que en verdad me gustas mucho-ssu (≧∇≦ )/!_

_Mientras escribo esta carta no pienso en nada mas que abrazarte y besarte y pasar mucho tiempo juntos y tomarnos de las manos y darnos de comer en la boca y...creo que me fui del punto además de que use muchas "y" (_●´ω｀●)

_Bueno, está carta, al igual que las demás, las hice pensando en tí, pero quería decirte especialmente estas palabras._

_ Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere. _

_Por eso Akashichi, solo espera un poco mas y estaremos juntos, ¡te lo juro! Te enamorarás de mi._

_Kise Ryouta_

-.-

El papel se arrugaba levemente al leerlo y su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo. No estaba rojo por lo que leía, eso era algo estúpido, además de que a esa edad hay cosas mas importantes en las que pensar. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan raro? Al volver a ver la carta en frente suyo logró ver en letras mas pequeña algo que le falto.

-.-

_P.D: Tú cara es muy linda cuando duermes, por eso te saqué muchas fotos-ssu __ヮ≦_

_¡Espero que no te moleste!_

-.-

Definitivamente lo asesinaría, jura por los padres del rubio que lo va a asesinar de una manera lenta y dolorosa para luego colgarlo en algún lugar como muestra de la idiotez mas grande jamás vista por la humanidad. Ahora si, el rubio moría. Nadie le sacaba fotos y menos durmiendo. **Nadie**. Ya se las iba a ver con él. Además no era una persona que es llamado "lindo" como si nada, y tampoco es que se lo esperará. Aunque el sonrojo seguía ahí, estaba molesto, así que simplemente guardo de manera rápida y descuidada esa carta en su bolso.

La que seguía era el sobre verde. Ya se podía esperar cualquier cosa en ese momento, capaz los otros cuatro querían contarle o preguntarle algo que no podían hablar simplemente en los entrenamientos o clase. Eso fue lo que pensó mientras abría el sobre. Este era una hoja blanca lisa escrita con birome negra.

-.-

_Querido Akashi:_

_No sé en que es lo que estas pensando, pero yo simplemente me niego rotundamente a que estés en un relación con Kise. Primero de todo él es muy tonto para ti y para que te des una idea él siquiera sabía lo que una onomatopeya era hasta hace unos días, lo cual es algo que se ve en primaria. Inaceptable._

_Por eso debo decirte que sigas en pie con tú decisión hasta ahora-nanodayo. No debes aceptar sus sentimientos ni aunque el mundo dependiera de eso. Además de que la combinación entre Géminis y Sagitario no me agrada para nada, hay mejores signos para ti._

_Anónimo_

-.-

Corta y directa, y aún así confundió a Akashi. ¿Acaso pensaba que con poner "Anónimo" no iba a saber de quien se trataba? Por supuesto, no necesitaba de esa carta para seguir en pie con su decisión. Pero aunque su cabeza diga eso, su corazón seguía igual de confuso que antes. Dio un suspiro mientras guardaba el sobre y agarraba la hoja sucia de carpeta con cierto asco. Tan solo la abrió y no se sorprendió al verla escrita en la típica tinta azul utilizada en el colegio.

_-.-_

_Tú sabes Kise no es tan mal chico, Akashi. Él es alguien genial también. Puede que no tanto como Aomine, y, ¡Dios, claro que no lo es! Tan solo mira los movimientos únicos que ni Kise puede imitar y te darás cuenta de lo bueno que es Aomine._

_Ah, si, pero el punto aquí es que deberías aceptar sus sentimientos, además no es taaaan feo...bueno, tal vez un poco si, además de molesto, ruidoso, cara de idiota, ser idiota, feo, muy muy feo, molesto, egocéntrico, afeminado, ¿ya dije molesto?_

_Pero al menos es modelo, eso le suma algunos puntos, ¿verdad? Aunque yo sé que estas pensando que Aomine debería ser modelo también, con esa cara y ese gran físico, pero él tiene pena por Kise, además de que trabajar a esa edad es de maricas como el rubio tarado ese._

_Bueno, pero la verdad es que estuve hablando con mi amigo el bajito y él me convenció de escribirte, además de también decirme la buena pareja que hacen ustedes dos. Y es verdad, cada vez que lo miro ahora pienso en naranja, si es que entiendes lo que trato de decirte._

_Al final solo era para que aceptes al afeminado de Kise de una vez, yo sé lo que sientes, y lo sé porque soy yo._

_Anónimo_

_(Ore-sama)_

-.-

Se quedo sin palabras luego de leer esa carta. El sonrojo seguía presente, pero casi nulo, además...¿Acaso Aomine lee lo que escribe? ¿Siquiera sabe escribir bien? Solo había idioteces de un egocéntrico tratando de convencerlo de que Kise no sería tan malo como pareja, aunque sea molesto. Puede que sea verdad que era muy lindo tanto de cara como de cuerpo, tal vez Akashi le haya mandado algunas ojeadas, pero eso es todo mentira.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se daba cuenta de algo.

-.-

_P.D: ¡Además si estas de novio ya no tendrás que usar consolador!_

-.-

La carta se rompió en sus manos. Estaba rojo. Rojo de verguenza e ira. ¡Él no usaba esa clase de objetos tan vulgares! Ya iba a ver Aomine, iba a triplicar, no cuadriplicar su entrenamiento de mañana. Aunque la carta ya estaba partida a la mitad, la volvió a guardar en su bolso, porque si la dejaba tirada en el suelo y rota, estaba la posibilidad de que alguien la encuentre. Inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces para tratar de calmarse. A los pocos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos y agarro la siguiente. Abrió el sobre cuadrado y dentro se encontraba una simple hoja, nada de otro mundo.

-.-

_Akashi-kun:_

_Puede que mi carta sea algo inesperada, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que te tomes enserio lo que te diré._

_Kise-kun no es la persona mas fuerte, ni la mas alta, ni la mas talentosa, y obviamente no es el mas inteligente, pero sus sentimientos son completamente sinceros. Por eso espero que le des una oportunidad. Al menos no es feo, piensa en positivo._

_Además, aunque sé que te disgustan completamente los perros desobedientes, Kise-kun es un lindo perro obediente. Y a pesar de que su relación sea como perro y gato, recuerda que los opuestos se atraen._

_No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, pero espero que aceptes a Kise-kun, de esa manera sería mucho mejor para todos nosotros, ya que él dejaría de ser tan molesto, o al menos un poco, mas que nada con Kuroko-kun y Aomine-kun._

_Lo que en verdad pienso es que hacen una buena combinación, típico AmoxMascota, o mejor dicho MascotaxAmo, pero ese tampoco es el punto._

_Espero con ansías que Akashi-kun acepte los sentimientos de Kise-kun, así de esa manera se casan y viven tranquilos en una casa alrededor de muchos árboles en los cuales podrán jugar sus tres hijos._

_Anónimo_

-.-

¿Era enserio lo que decía? Puede que sea mucho menos vulgar que la anterior, pero tenía como objetivo el que acepte a Kise. Eso lo confundía cada vez mas. ¿Debía aceptarlo? Por supuesto que no, no debía dudar ni un momento. Además, ¿qué era eso de MascotaxAmo? No sabía lo que era, pero seguro nada bueno. Pero...tal vez como era Kuroko iba a dejarlo pasar solo por esa vez. Mientras pensaba sobre el tema jugueteaba con la hoja blanca en sus manos. Entonces luego de darla tantas vueltas de muchas maneras se dio cuenta que en la parte de atrás en el extremo inferior derecho había escrito algo en letra muy, muy pequeña, tanto que tuvo que forzar levemente su vista.

-.-

_Recuerde usar condón y tratar de no gritar mucho._

-.-

El manual de Kuroko se cuadriplico al igual que el de Aomine. ¿Qué pensaban que era él? ¿Un ninfómano? Además, ¿creían que con poner "Anónimo" él no iba a saber quienes eran? Gruñó por lo bajo, otra vez rojo, mientras guardaba descuidadamente la carta, no le interesaba que se rompiera. Por suerte la última carta estaba en sus manos. Su semblante se relajo, de esa manera con la cabeza fría, comenzó a leerla.

-.-

_Aka-chin no debería escuchar lo que ellos dicen. Kise-chin es malo, muy muy malo. Por eso no debes salir con él. Además de ser muy tonto para Aka-chin, sus notas de examen están cerca de las de Mine-chin, las cuales son un asco._

_Kise-chin solo va detrás de Aka-chin porque es inteligente y tiene plata suficiente para comprar muuuuuchos dulces. ¡No quiero que Aka-chin comparta dulces con él! ¡No quiero!¡No quiero!_

_Además él es muy enano, pude que no tanto como Kuro-chin, pero es enano, por eso tampoco debería estar con Aka-chin. Eso no quiere decir que Aka-chin sea enano, solo es un poco bajito y tiene una estatura bastante normal, encima Aka-chin puede que siga creciendo._

_Lo que pasa es que los dulces de Aka-chin son los mejores y no quiero que Kise-chin se los coma todos, encima él esta gordo y no es tan lindo como todos piensan, también voy a decir que su pelo no es perfecto y no es completamente natural. Él esta detrás de esos dulces, yo lo sé, ¡lo hace apropósito! Y si de alguna manera él siente algo sincero por ti, aun así no debes aceptarlo, porque no quiero y Mido-chin tampoco quiere. Y si te niegas pero él sigue molestándote lo aplastaré por el bien tuyo y de los dulces._

_Por eso no lo aceptes y sigue trayendo esos dulces a la escuela._

-.-

Infantil y posesivo, además de un gran interés por los dulces. Ni tenía que pensar dos veces en quien era, y, aunque es el primero en no dejar un estúpido e inútil "Anónimo", sabe que se trata de Murasakibara. Estaba seguro que el mas alto no tenía intenciones de ocultar su identidad, además de que seguro le daba igual. Pero esta carta, a pesar de la manera infantil e informal en que fue escrita, lo dejo pensando y dudando. Capaz...lo mejor era simplemente seguir rechazándolo, o decirle de una vez un "No" rotundo. Suspiro al mismo tiempo que guardaba la carta de Atsushi.

Mientras se colocaba sus zapatos normales un montón de dudas abarcaban su cabeza. Eran tantas que no se dio cuenta que una segunda sombra había detrás de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya llevaba consigo los manuales de entrenamiento modificados de Aomine y Kuroko. Del primero había ya cuadriplicado todo lo que tenía programado para el día de hoy, mientras que para el último se apiadó un poco así que simplemente lo duplicó, sabía de todas maneras que el chico sombra iba a morir con todo ese entrenamiento, pero eso no era de su incumbencia, lo habrían pensado antes de haberle mandado esas cartas tan...suicidas. Suspiró. A pesar de pasar toda la tarde y noche haciendo muchas tareas variadas, no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara, sino que, por el contrario, le provocaba dolores de cabezas...y algún que otro latidos de su corazón. Aunque eso último debía ser causado por el estrés. Si, seguro.

Con esos pensamientos paso casi toda la mañana, no solo mientras caminaba hasta su clase, sino que en las horas de las materias también. No es que les prestará mucha atención a los profesores ni nada, pero ahí a quedarse pensando en una idiotez mas grande que las notas de Aomine era mucho. Hablo un poco con el chico de dos metros, pero este último se quedo dormido, dejándolo indefenso y sin ninguna distracción hacia esos estúpidos y molestos pensamientos. Suspiró. Toda esa mañana había sido realmente muy estresante pero a la vez tranquila, lo cual era raro ya que siempre tenía al rubio persiguiéndolo o gritándole cosas. Por suerte no se le declara en alto por sus fans, pero de todas maneras, a él no le gusta que griten a cada rato su nombre, es simplemente vergonzoso... Ahora que lo pensaba, tanto silencio es realmente inusual. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de un milagro. Kise no se encontraba en la clase. **No estaba**. Por un momento el alivio lo lleno, pero luego una leve preocupación que se fue agrandando logró invadirlo por completo. Capaz... ¿Se había dado por vencido? No sabía porque pero una pequeña sensación de vacío lo inundo. Será tal vez que... ¿que le gustaba? No, imposible. A él no le gustaba el rubio. ¿O si?. Pensando en todas esas idioteces se le paso todo el resto de la hora, llegando al fin el tan esperado receso. Al escucharlo, Murasakibara se levantó de repente y se dirigió a su asiento.

- Voy a comprar, Aka-chin, ya vuelvo~~. -Mencionó emocionadamente mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del salón sin esperar una respuesta ya que notó que el otro estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos. Si no fuera por eso, seguramente abría notado una presencia que entraba a la habitación.

Akashi seguía muy pensativo mientras todos iban a otros salones, a comprar algo o simplemente a tomar aire fresco. Él simplemente se quedo ordenando lentamente sus cosas mientras seguía pensando. Tal vez...tal vez...

_ ¿No me gusta pero si me gusta? _

- ¡Akashicchi!. -Dijo una voz desde detrás suyo la cual reconocía muy bien. Al darse vuelta estaba el rubio con una sonrisa enorme y muy bella mirándolo con unos ojos radiantes. Antes de fijarse en otro detalle mas le entrego una caja a sus manos.- ¡Ten!. -

- ¿Eh? -Lo miro con una cara de absoluta sorpresa. No se lo esperaba, la expresión de ese momento hasta podría ser tomada como extremadamente tierna si no fuera porque el receptor era Akashi Seijuurou y encimársele iba a traer muchas consecuencias. Al abrir la caja se encontró con un peluche pequeño y un llavero para el celular del mismo gatito pero aún mas chico. Sus ojos ahora expresaban dudas.- ¿Qué es lo que esto significa, Kise?. -

- La verdad es que yo quería comprar este lindo peluche en el camino a casa. -Dijo emocionadamente el rubio mientras pensaba también que en realidad compro dos ya que le recordaba al pelirrojo.- Cuando tú lo estabas viendo... yo te vi... -Un leve sonrojo inundo su cara, además de caer un poco de baba de su boca recordando el momento, pero poco a poco estaba recuperando su compostura.- En realidad son diferentes los caminos que tomamos...¡Pero eso no me preocupa! -Mencionó con una sonrisa brillante que hacía parecer que habían brillos a su alrededor, con unos ojos de fingida inocencia.

Akashi pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda...¿Enserio?¿Lo siguió? Suspiró y trato de verse lo mas amenazante posible.

- Ah, ¡¿En serio?! -Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.- A mi realmente no me gustan los de tú tipo. Eso es porque...-Se quedo callado sin saber como continuar volviendo a tener una expresión que era para nada imponente. De repente un sonrojo amenazaba con salir el cual evitó a toda cosa._ ¿Será que estoy reaccionando demasiado?¿Será por eso que reacciono de esta manera?_. Decidió entonces simplemente improvisar.- Haz diez vueltas alrededor del colegio. Ya.-

Aunque lo haya dicho seriamente, un leve sonrojo estaba adornando su cara, a pesar de que solo eso bastó para asustar al rubio. Lo que en realidad pasaba por la cabeza del mas bajo es que pudo ver, de repente, su lado dulce y por eso se encontraba confundido y molesto.

- ¡Pero, espera Akashicchi! Puede que suave y lentamente cambie y me convierta en un hombre sabio como a Akashicchi le gusta. -Su cara de perrito abandonado con brillos a su alrededor lograba ablandar su corazón.- ¡Sin duda!

- ¿Ninguna?. -Dijo con un sonrojo un poco mas visible mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

- ¡Tú realmente me gustas! -Guardó parte de esa emoción, mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos de la manera mas bishie que se le ocurrió. Cuando los abrió le estaba extendiendo una mano a Akashi típico de mangas shoujos.- No hay problema, solo confía en mi. -

Akashi realmente podía ver como el viento que entraba por la ventana ayudaba realmente a la escena, ya que este mecía rítmicamente sus dorados cabellos. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Kise lo agarró de la mano y lo llevaba corriendo. Por poco y no le podía seguir el ritmo.

- ¡O-Oye! ¿Adonde me llevas, Kise? -La preocupación, a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, era evidente mas aún al sentir que algo le tapaba los ojos.

A pesar de que la pregunta la escucho, el rubio no le respondió, simplemente lo llevo hasta un lugar y le destapó los ojos. Este último resultó ser la azotea. No pudo articular ninguna palabra, estaba muy confundido. Cuando volteo, Kise lo estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, solo...¡Escucha mis sentimientos~! -Su sonrisa abarcaba todo su rostro. Tomo un suspiro y tomó valor para decirle algunas palabras.- Tú logras avivar el fuego que hay en mi, el cual se agita y tiembla ante ti, Akashicchi. Este se levanta y se logra transformar en una graaan piromanía. _"¡Te Amo!". _No estoy realmente seguro porque, pero esa es seguramente tú respuesta, ¡Akashicchi-ssu!

Este último se encontraba cabizbajo tratando de esconder un gran sonrojo al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

_ No... No puedo mas... Siento que voy a morir._

_Realmente...realmente me di cuenta de que todo eso fue muy tierno, y que al fin conocí su lado dulce._

_Aun así si eres pervertido, pero...pero, de todas maneras, tú me gustas _

No sabe como ni cuando sucedió pero cuando reaccionó estaba colocando sus labios sobre los del rubio. Los ojos de este último se encontraban realmente abiertos. Akashi, cayendo en cuenta en lo que hacía se alejo, dándole la espalda.

- E-Espero que eso te ayude a saber la respuesta, Kise. -Dijo realmente avergonzado, aunque trataba de aparentar de que estaba en una situación cotidiana.- Si necesitas algo simplemente buscam-

- ¡AKASHICCHI! -Estaba tan, pero tan feliz que se tiro encima de Akashi, y, antes de que este último proteste, le dio un beso, no un simple roce como el que dio el mas bajo, sino un_ verdadero_ beso.

En un principio fue realmente lento, ya que el tan temido capitán, era realmente tímido en ese sentido, pero poco a poco se fue abriendo. Kise, que tenía sus manos en sus hombros, fue bajando hasta la cintura del otro. A pesar de ser socialmente torpe, Akashi gruñó levemente mientras se besaban y posó sus manos en el cuello del rubio. Por suerte el mas alto se había encorvado, sino tendría que pararse de puntitas. El beso no fue tan largo, pero lo suficiente para lograr una sonrisa triunfante y alegre en el rubio, y un ceño fruncido, junto a un suspiro por parte del pelirrojo. Este se terminó alejando rápidamente del otro.

- Volvamos a clases...Ryouta. -A pesar de tratar de recuperar su compostura, seguía sonrojado. Kise, al escucharlo, se sintió la persona mas afortunada del mundo.

- ¡Esta bien, Seijuuroucchi! -Le Sonrió y mucho mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Akashi, logrando una sonrisa por parte del otro.

Los dos en ese momento se querían amar y, Akashi, quería recompensarlo con la misma cantidad de amor que recibía. Desde ese momento ellos estaban entrelazados, porque esas dos personas se gustan el uno al otro de manera simultanea. El disgusto, al fin y al cabo, tiene dos lados, ya que en ese momento...

_Ellos se gustan el uno al otro._

-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Ahora entiendo lo que es gustar y disgustar. Tú me gustas"_

_"¡Tú me gustas! No hay nadie mas. Me gustas"_

_"Gustar y Disgustar jamás se detendrán"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMAKE**

****Todos sus compañeros los veían de manera realmente raro. ¿Qué hacían cuatro chicos y una chica espiando todos amontonados el aula 2-B? Simplemente trataban de evitarlos y no hacer contacto visual con ese grupo de chicos tan...especiales.

- ¡OOOH SIII! Tetsu y yo ganamos la apuesta, ellos están saliendo, en su cara par de M&M gigantes. -Aomine tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en ese preciso momento. A pesar del escándalo, Kuroko no hacía nada, es mas sonreía aunque de manera mas calmada dandole la razón al moreno.

- E-Eso es una tontería, Akashi es inteligente, él nunca...no, simplemente no. -Decía Midorima mientras se arreglaba los lentes totalmente desconcertado... con que esta era la anomalía que Oha Asa le advertía. Suspiro.

- ¡No~! ¡Aka-chin y mis dulces! -A pesar de ser el mas grande de ellos simplemente hacía pucheros por haber perdido.

- ¡¿Qué acaso solo piensas en dulces?! -El megane ya tenía la paciencia totalmente derramada con todo, mas con las idioteces de su compañero.

Aomine se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los dos mas altos.

- Les recuerdo...que el perdedor tenía que correr en ropa interior cuatro vueltas alrededor del colegio...-Su sonrisa fue extremadamente tenebrosa. Tanto Midorima como Murasakibara tragaron en duro, por su dignidad y por el tiempo que iba a pasar sin comer ningún dulce respectivamente.

El de lentes y el peli violeta intercambiaron miradas un poco asustados. Antes de que reaccionaran la mujer del grupo habló.

- ¡Esperen! Yo también aposté, Dai-chan...y yo dije que ellos iban a terminar juntos también... -Una sonrisa inocente abarcaba su cara.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? -La miró de mala manera. La conocía y no estaba tramando nada bueno.

- Qué la diferencia entre mi apuesta y la tuya es que tú dijiste que tardarían mas de un mes, mientras que yo dije que menos de uno. En teoría...tú y Tetsu-kun perdieron también. -Sus ojos se entornaron y una sonrisa menos inocente apareció.

Todos se quedaron callados, solo uno se atrevió a hablar.

- Serás zorra, Satsuki. -

-.-

- Oye, Seijuuroucchi, ¿tú castigaste a los demás por casualidad? -Mencionó realmente divertido.

- No, ¿por qué preguntas? -Lo miro sin entender el porque de la pregunta.

- Por nada, capaz sea una costumbre del club el andar en ropa interior alrededor del colegio, la cual no me había enterado todavía y...¡O-Oye! Seijuuroucchi, ¿a donde vas? -Dijo un poco asustado.

- A acabar con esos idiotas... -

Simplemente no podía creer la escena que habían creado. Era simplemente patético ver a un grupo de tres chicos en ropa interior siendo perseguidos por la manager en una moto, mientras trataban de cargar al caido que no soportó ni una vuelta.

Inaceptable. Esa no iba a ser la imagen que iban a tener los demas del Gran Club de Basketball de Teiko.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que no volvía a escribir un fanfic...así que deben haber muchos errores gramaticales, lo siento desde ya o/U

Bueno sinceramente no sé porque...esta pareja no es una de mis favoritas ni nada, solo que al volver a escuchar esa canción simplemente me lo imaginé y...resultó en esto xD

Espero que sea de su agrado todo el texto y si no les gusta pues gracias por darle tiempo a este fail fanfic.

Reviews tanto malos como buenos espero, pero sobre todas las cosas constructivo, de esa manera sabré en que fallo o tengo que mejorar.

Besos~


End file.
